Halo 3: The Deed
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Break through obstacles. Stop the truth.


Trident

Three teams. Three towers.

Five donkeys flew in. Then there are two Sangheili Phantoms. Behind them is the Sangheili attack vector Shadow of Intent. This view has become a huge energy barrier surrounded by the covenant forces.

Commander Miranda CaseCOM: "We hit these three generators, will the barrier drop?"

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "A small part, yes."

A patrolling Unggoy discovered the spacecraft as they approached the mainland. It jumps and winches.

Commander KeithCOM: "Good enough. Johnson, put the chief on the first generator, then go to the third generator. The elite will rush down from the middle."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Roger."

Deaf and ghost destruction formed. Two dragonflies, including the Hocus' bird carrying the chieftain, face the front of the tower 1. The fire of the air defense flame broke out around them.

HocusCOM: "Charlie Foxtrot! The Tower One method has an active Triple-A!"

Gunfire hit one of the sly trailing engines, causing it to crash into Hocus' 鹈鹕 and throw its squid to the ground. The second cockroach suddenly lost control and gave up the warthog.

Damaged Pilot PilotCOM: "Mayday! I can't control her!"

消失 disappears from the line of sight, then makes a crash and a low explosion.

HocusCOM: "Pelican down! Pelican down!"

Policeman StackingCOM: "Support yourself; we are a little hot!"

When his donkey made a rough landing, the chief captured the Spartan laser.

ODST Sheriff (Reynolds): "Get out! Go, go! Go to the beach! Kill the Wraith!"

Either

ODST Sheriff (Stacker): "Pop up! Go, let's go, let's go! Ok, go to the beach! Bring out the ghost!"

HocusCOM: "Commander, this is Kilo 23. I lost my downtime and our only ' ."

Commander CaseCOM: "Roger, Hafi. Leave it!"

The total length and ODST storm on the beach, destroying enemy infantry - including a Jiharhanae war chief and destroying the air defense ghost.

ODSTCOM: "Beach head safety, commander. Hostile air defense has been neutralized."

Case CommanderCOM: "Keep the position, I am on the road. Captain, start to transfer bombing."

Captain Rtas'VadumCOM: "I will beat the Prophet's shield like a drum. When the obstacle falls, he will beg for mercy."

The intent of the image begins to emit a plasma torpedo at the barrier.

He made a cat and a pig for the chief and his team. If the existing lineup is all dead, the substitute will also be cancelled.

Case CommanderCOM: "Spark believes that truth can activate the ring at any time. If he does, Earth, everyone in the galaxy... the halo will kill them."

They rose and went to the first tower.

Commander CaseCOM: "Get to the first tower. Close it."

As the chief travels towards the top of the first generator, he sees Sangheili Phantoms fighting the ghosts of other covenant loyalists near the second tower.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Ms. We are on the ground. The third tower is in sight."

Case CommanderCOM: "Very good. Arbitrators and elites have fallen to second place."

(Cooperative change) Case CommanderCOM: "Good. The elite team has dropped to the second place."

The strike team arrived at the first tower.

ODST / Marine: "The goal is in front of you! Pay attention to the heavy armor!"

The scorpion, the ghost, the shadow turret and the sorcerer revolve around the tower, but the squad eventually cleared the area.

Commander CaseCOM: "The Chief. You must leave the tower."

Case's smashed off his weapon.

Commander CaseCOM: "Enter the tower. Take it down!"

The chieftain eliminated the covenant forces guarding the gate.

ODST / Marine: "Safety around. Enter the tower!"

ODST / Marine: "Keep together! Check your corner!"

The owner enters and ensures the bottom layer.

ODST / Marine: "Sir, keep going. Tower control should be the most important!"

The ODST and/or Marines occupy the ground floor, while the Chief takes the elevator to the top.

ODST / Marine: "We will protect the area, sir."

Either

ODST / Marine: "We will put things here."

On the top floor, the chieftain found a guardian-controlled Jiralhanae Chieftain and its Jiralhanae bodyguard. He participated in and eliminated the Jiralhanae packaging.

Commander KeithCOM: "The chieftain, find the tower control, close it!"

Building 1 is deactivated in Building 1.

Tower 1 is closed.

Case CommanderCOM: "Good job, chieftain! That's one. The arbitrator should be..."

(Cooperative change) Commander CaseCOM: "Good job, chieftain! That's one. The elite should be..."

Tower 2 is closed.

Commander CaseCOM: "...that's two! Now, it's all up to Johnson's team."

Case Chief and Commander saw Building 3. It is still active.

Case CommanderCOM: "Go back, the chief. Waiting for transportation."

Case CommanderCOM: "Johnson, come in. End."

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "Savage reinforcements, ladies (static)! We were pinned!"

Commander CaseCOM: "I am on the road!"

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "Negative! The fire is too heavy! (To his team) everyone has stepped back! Now!

(static and cutoff)

Commander CaseCOM: "Sergeant!"

no response.

Commander KeithCOM: "Johnson! Can you hear me?! (No response) Chief, you need to contact the arbitrator and then go directly to the Third Tower. Go back to the beach."

(Cooperative change) Commander CaseCOM: "The Chief, you need to contact the elite and go directly to the Third Tower. Go back to the beach."

The chief rushed back to the elevator and then walked down. After cleaning up another group of Kig-Yar and Unggoy to attack the lower levels of the Marine Corps, the chief and his team returned to their car or if they did not have a vehicle they would encounter transportation.

Sea driver: "Come in, sir."

The chiefs and marines returned to the beach. There, the chief and his accompanying soldiers met with the Hornets and other Marines holding the beach.

HocusCOM: "Mr. There are a bunch of birds that need to be escorted. Bring the bumblebee; take those cockroaches safely to the third tower."

If you want to do it...

Close air support.

The chief entered the bumblebee. He helped other Hornets clean up the airspace of Tower 2, which was completely surrounded by Banshees and a phantom.

If the chief tries to land in the second tower:

Thel'Vadam (elite in Co-op)COM: "The second tower is clear, Spartan, no need to land. Let's get to the third."

They went to Tower 3, where they encountered heavy resistance in the air and on the ground.

鹈鹕 PilotCOM: "The goal is in sight, the commander... there is no sign of Johnson or his team."

Commander CaseCOM: "Understand. Chief, clear LZ, then enter the tower."

A pair of air defense ghosts, a standard ghost warrior, a shadow turret and a large Jiralhanae bag guarded by the war chiefs the third tower. After the United Nations Security Council airborne troops withdrew from the air defense ghost, the ghost of Sanchili arrived and left Thel'Vadam and a group of Sangheili. The chief uses his hornet to destroy any remaining enemy armor and infantry. Then he landed on the bumblebee and joined Sangheili on the ground. The body of the Johnson team littered at the entrance to the tower, but Johnson had nowhere to find.

Marines from the squad and the Hornets followed suit and ensured perimeter security. The chieftain, 'Vadam and Sangheili, advanced in the tower and encountered a small bag of Jiralhanae at the door. Inside, they fought a group of Yanme'e and a pair of Mgalekgolo. Eventually the opposition was cleared, the team moved inside and encountered a larger Jiralhanae, followed by another group of Yanme'e. Chieftain, 'Vaddam and their allies overcome the defenders and protected the ground floor and the elevator.

Thel'Vadam: "Make the tower darker and the obstacles will collapse. Let's go, Sparta! We don't have time to waste."

'Vadam and his Sangheili hold a lower level, while the Master Chief is responsible. After defeating a Jiralhanae War Chieftain waving a plasma turret and a team of Jiralhanae Stalkers, the chieftain saved the top floor.

Commander CaseCOM: "Hit the switch, the chief, the obstacle will fall!"

The chieftain deactivated the third tower.

The obstacles are falling. The shadow of the intention moves on Citadel.

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Now, the Prophet... Your ending is here."

A huge Slipspace burst suddenly appeared directly above. High charity emerged and plummeted to the Ark.

Rtas'VadumCOM: "High charity...? by the gods. Support the impact!"

Fragments from high charity directly pass through the hull of the intent. The flood-dispensing tank is then separated in mid-air. Some of the pods crashed in the window just above the chieftain. When it hit the elevator window, it stopped and glowed strangely. The chief raised his rifle and was ready to fight the enemy he knew.

The flood pattern flooded the lonely Spartan crowd and infected the body of Jiralhanae in the room. The enemy in the area was quickly destroyed and the chiefs then retrieved the elevator.

Commander CaseCOM: "Captain, what is your status?"

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Significant damage! Disable weapon system!"

Commander CaseCOM: "Move to a safe distance and stay away from floods."

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Why are parasites coming here?!"

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "The Ark is beyond the scope of all active devices! Priority: We must control this outbreak before this -"

Commander CaseCOM: "No! First, we stop the truth. Then we deal with the flood problem."

The chiefs are associated with Sangheili and Arbiter, who are trying to stop the form of flooding. After cleaning the room, they returned to the outside, eliminating more flooding power (including several carrier forms). Arriving outside, they assisted the Marine Corps in combating the flood. Sangheili Phantom arrives to receive Thel'Vadam. The phantom side gunner helps clear any remaining floods.

343 Guilty Spark: "Soon, I have to see the impact points; assess the damage of the other boat."

Thel'Vadam: "At these hilltops, Oracle is not high. We can't risk being caught by the flood."

'Vadam took him away with 343 Guilty Spark. At the same time, the squadron placed a M12G1 Gaussian pig, a cat scorpion and a scorpion tank in order to attack the castle. The chieftain, the Marine Corps and the remaining Sanghei boarded.

Case CommanderCOM: "The captain's carrier is out of control, chief. I need you to cancel the truth. The flood will only put pressure on him; speed up his plan. Cross the cliff! Enter the castle!"

End of journey

Storm Castle.

The commandos crossed the snow-capped cliffs where they encountered some small covenant positions. In the distance, the Banshee and the Hornets are fighting each other.

鹈鹕 PilotCOM: "I saw the castle! The beast is mobilizing everything they have."

The commando marched on the cliff, facing infantry, ghosts, shadow turrets, expandable watchtowers, stalkers and ghosts. Once the team breaks the covenant defense, they will encounter two Hornet helicopter gunships entering the open space near the route.

StackerCOM: "Wasp, inbound!"

The master took a bumblebee to the castle (or he could stay in any of his current vehicles). Two scarabs fell from above.

鹈鹕 PilotCOM: "I count two scarabs! Repeat: two scarabs!"

The chieftain participated in the scarab. The commando team supported him: the scorpion tanks were shot from a distance, while the warthogs and cats moved under the scarab to help the chiefs move their "legs" down. They soon joined the second warthog. He and other Hornets fought the Scarab from the air. Several enemy ghosts, the banshee and another leader defend the scarab.

The chieftain took out the first scarab.

Commander CaseCOM: "The first Scarab down! All the troops, concentrate your firepower in the second place!"

The chief took out the second scarab.

Commander KeithCOM: "The two scarabs are doing very well and doing well."

If you leave any slight covenant resistance on the ground:

Commander CaseCOM: "Marines, kill the laggards!"

A Sangheili Phantom de-cloaks and reaches the platform leading to the Citadel entrance, down from Thel'Vadam and 343 Guilty Spark. Any surviving enemy banshee will flee at this time.

If 'Vadam is landing, the chief is not there:

Thel'VadamCOM: "Sparta, come to me. This platform hides a path!"

If the chieftain booth:

Commander KeithCOM: "Chief, Spark has found a way to get into Citadel. He is waiting for you on the platform, !"

The chiefs landed and met 'Vadam and 343 Guilty Spark at the top of the platform.

Thel'Vadam: "The flood destroyed the far wall of Citadel. Activate the bridge, Oracle! (to the Chiefs) the Prophet will die in my hand, not their death."

343 Guilty Spark: "Disaster! If we have more time!"

Spark activated a light bridge. The chieftain and 'Vadam passed through it and entered the castle alone. The door they entered was closed and tightened. At the entrance is a large hallway with screens mounted along the walls.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "It asked, I replied. (Becoming bitter) For the sake of safety, I made a curse on the stars."

Prophet of Truth (Video COM): "I am faithful... firm!"

The line of sight around the chieftain is lit. The prophet who saw the truth gave another speech. The chieftain and 'Vadham are anxious to find a way.

Prophet of Truth (Video COM): "Although our enemies surround us, we embark on the path of happiness. After a while, I will light the ring! All believers... will be saved!"

Master and 'Vadam found an elevator with a screen in front that showed Sheriff Johnson holding up Jiralhanae. Johnson hit Jiralhanae on the face and it didn't work.

Commander CaseCOM: "Emirate, how close are you?"

They looked up. The height is amazing.

Chief Officer John-117: "Not close enough."

The view will be changed to the Control Center. Johnson was thrown to the ground.

Sergeant Johnson: "What do you get best?"

A chief of Jiralhanae gave him an amused roar, then hugged him around his neck and began to kill him.

Sergeant Johnson: "Oh, come on. Make me impressed."

The truth turned around to see what happened.

Prophet of Truth: "Stop, you stupid! He wants you to kill him!"

He turned back to the Ark's activation console and spoke quietly.

Prophet of Truth: "I would rather you didn't..."

The chief slammed Johnson's head into a sturdy holographic console.

Sergeant Johnson: (to the truth) "What, big man? Can't start your own party?"

The truth tilts forward and only Johnson can hear his voice.

Prophet of Truth: "I confess, I need your help."

鹈鹕 appeared behind them, not noticed, and quickly approached the main window.

The prophet of truth: "But that secret will die with everyone else."

The cockroaches ran across the window and hit the window sill next to them, slamming into Jiralhanae and flying it. The scene turned black briefly.

Log back in to the Control Center. It only took a few seconds to pass. Captain Jiralhanae got up, but Case slammed it with her shotgun.

Commander Case: "Johnson! (Pop-up from a shotgun) sound!"

Johnson climbed up from behind the control terminal and grabbed his side.

Sergeant Johnson: "(Cough) leave here!"

Commander Case: "Not without you!"

More Jiralhanae surrounds Miranda and Johnson. Miranda and her shotgun fired at the nearest Jiralhanae. Its armor has been damaged, but it remains as it is.

Prophet of Truth: (On-screen) "You postponed the inevitable. One of you will light the ring."

Miranda Keyes took out a pistol and aimed her arms at her arms.

Prophet of Truth: (On-screen) "You can't count on killing them!"

Case paused and lowered her weapon. She looked at her pistol.

Commander Case: "You are right..."

She reluctantly aimed the gun at Johnson. He stared at her.

Sergeant Johnson: "Do it. I... then you..."

Case hesitated, gently lowering the pistol with sadness on his face.

Sergeant Johnson: "Now!"

Case straightens and aims. I heard a few Spiker lenses. Case gasps in pain and puts down her weapon. Johnson began to ask her for help.

Sergeant Johnson: "No!"

Captain Jiralhanae bound Johnson, he struggled and was frightened. Miranda Keyes stumbles, collapses, dies, and has five shiny spikes on his back. The truth walked on the screen, holding Spiker in one hand and being careful. He looked down at Miranda.

Prophet of Truth: "Your ancestors wisely let go of their sympathy..."

He put down Spiker and made a fist to emphasize his speech.

The prophet of truth: "...work hard for what you need to do."

The truth goes to Johnson, and Johnson is still bound by Jiralhanae.

Prophet of Truth: "I see now why they will leave you behind."

Sergeant Johnson was taken to the control team.

The prophet of truth: "You are the weak. God must be strong."

He forced Johnson's hand on the panel with a smug expression. Johnson still overcomes with sorrow and shock and can't resist. The control terminal immediately begins to change and strengthen. Truth raised his arms in victory. The scene moves down the hallway, and six of the seven holographic Halo rings illuminate one by one (the installation 04 has not been replaced, so its ring is not lit). At the end of the corridor, the owner and Thel'Vadam emerged from the elevator. Two flood boxes form falling from above. The owner aimed with his assault rifle and 'Vadam activated his energy sword.

Gravemind (through tank form): "Don't shoot, but listen! Let me guide you safely to our enemies. Only you can stop his movements."

Note: In subtitles, Gravemind says "stop" instead of "stop."

The two carefully lowered the weapon. Pod-infected people rush to their common enemy between their feet. The owner and 'Vadam looked at each other and apparently did not believe in the flood, but knew they had no choice.

Inspiration

The master, the arbitrators and the floods began their final attack on the truth. There are three bridges between them and the control center. The resistance on the first bridge consisted of Unggoy and Kig-Yar infantry, led by Captain Jiralhanae and supported by Unggoy Heavies. The chief and his allies quickly defeated these enemies and crossed the first bridge.

The chieftain entered a room with a real hologram in the Forerunner system.

Prophet of Truth (hologram): "How can I know that the parasite will follow?! There is no doubt that this is the pagan behavior! This is a final, painful curse. The obvious evidence of betrayal is hidden for a long time!"

On the second bridge, the chieftain and 'Vadam met the last covenant defender - including a Jiralhanae chief who used a gravity hammer and his bodyguard, with Jump Pack Brutes as the main counterattack force (on a higher level, Jiralhanae got Support a pair of Unggoy Heavies handheld fuel rod guns). With the help of the flood, the master and the arbitrator defeated the last follower of the truth. They crossed the second bridge.

In the second room, the Truth hologram played the final message.

Prophet of Truth (hologram): "So far, we have followed this path, I must nervously hear them pursue clumsy tricks. Know this, my brothers: they may burn and break The bones are dirty, but they won't stop the journey."

The flood has destroyed the resistance of the third bridge. The chiefs and arbiters crossed the fallen Jiralhanae, Unggoy and the corpses of the battle form and finally reached the control center. Now, there is a huge gap between them and the truth. The chiefs activated a light bridge that allowed them to pass through.

The owner and Thel'Vadam pass through the light bridge. After passing a lazy flood of corpses, they met an upset sergeant, Johnson, who leaned against the body of Mirandakes who had no body. The two stopped and stared at Miranda's hollow eyes until Johnson softly closed them.

Sergeant Johnson: (sighs) "Stop the ring. Keep the rest."

The chieftain continued to stare at Miranda, his shoulders were soft and apparently disheartened, and 'Waddam approached the crawling form of truth, his energy sword was turned off but ready.

Prophet of Truth: (Weak) "Can you see, the arbitrator? The moment of salvation is in sight."

The arbitrator grabs the truth through his throat and points the sword he has now deactivated to the face of the prophet.

Thel'Vadam: "It won't last!"

The prophet of truth: "Your kindness... Never believe in the promise of the holy ring."

The flood biomass suddenly burst out of the head of truth. The spores spouted out of the mouth. The prophet was infected.

Gravemind (speaking through the truth): "Fighting for the weak. Die for the deceived beacon."

Just then, 'Vadam pulled his energy sword back and activated it, ready to kill his former leader. The master pointed his assault rifle at the truth in case he was completely taken over by the flood.

Thel'Vadam: "I will take revenge. For the prophet, it is not a plague!"

Truth regains control of one's own body.

The prophet of truth: "My feet are on the road. I will be a god!"

As the flood infection progressed, the tentacles began to sprout on the truth.

Gravemind (speaking through the truth): "You will be food - nothing more."

The chief is close to the control panel of the Ark and is ready to deactivate it.

Prophet of Truth: (Aware of what he will do)

"No!"

The chieftain stopped the ark. The holographic halo ring is dim. The flood began to commotion.

Prophet of Truth: (highly by 'Vadam)

"I...is...the truth! The voice of the covenant!"

'Vaddam briefly released the truth and then grabbed his neck viciously from behind. When he pitifully gasps and tries to catch 'Vadam's hand, the crown of truth falls off.

Thel'Vadam: "So... you have to be silent."

'Vadham stabbed his sword through the back of the truth. It passed his clean; the two points of the energy sword pierced his chest as he churned and screamed in pain. The flood spores shot from his mouth, and the infection made a poor scream because it and its host were dead. The last high prophet is dead.

Arbiter pulled out the sword and let Truth's body fall to the ground. He gave a scream of victory and stopped his sword. Then he turned to the chief. The chief gave a nod to Sanghei, acknowledging that he had ended the life of the prophet who declared war on mankind; then they turned and saw that Johnson brought the body of Miranda into the squad. There is a silent moment because they realize that their victory is not without loss, but the human covenant war is finally over.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, and huge tentacles rose around them. The chief waved his assault rifle, 'Vadam reactivated his sword. They stared at the tentacle and are now high. Gravemind laughs wildly.

Johnson jumped into the cockpit of the cockroach and began to take off to the window hole made by Miranda earlier. The chief climbed the control panel of the boat and jumped up to grab the landing gear that was about to leave. They stopped his sword and caught the chief's hand. Just before the cockroach left, the tentacle smashed both of them.鹈鹕Spiral out of control, disappeared. 'Vadam and John-117 landed on the floor of the control center. Gravemind's tentacles rotate around them and can be heard in a variety of flood patterns.

Gravemind: "Now the door has been unlocked, the tombstone has been pushed aside... the body has moved and provided space, you must obey the fate!"

The chieftain and 'Vadam are back. 'Vadham restarted his sword and the chief used his assault rifle to aim. They are back to back.

Thel'Vadam: (almost irritated) "We changed one villain to another villain."

For a moment, the tentacle seemed to be ready. Then - as if feeling a threat (probably a sentinel) - Gravemind suddenly retreated, leaving his servant to deal with the pair. Two forms of combat jumped from behind the control panel.

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "I can hardly catch her, Chief! I can't pick you up! Go back to the elevator... Find a way!"

The chieftain and 'Vadam killed two battle forms and then crossed the light bridge. Both heroes are fighting through hordes of floods and have now betrayed them because the Halo ring has been deactivated. Fortunately, the sentinel has arrived and is fighting the flood.

The chief re-entered the room where Truth's first message was broadcast.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "I am a thief... but I kept what I stole."

The owner and Thel'Vadam let it back to the elevator. The elevator did not work, so they jumped off an axis behind the room.

The chieftain landed at the bottom of the shaft and landed in a room, different from the entrance to the three moat towers. When the arbitrator came down, he looked at him and stood up. A flashing, weird image of Cortana appears in the hallway and is running. For a moment, she began to turn and disappear. The chief walked freely around the corner, as if amused by Cortana's antics, but 'Vadam was confused.

Thel'Vadam: "What did you see?"

As 'Vadam is far behind, the chief looks like he is going to move. He saw a control panel. Cortana appeared for the second time, only lasting for a second, walking towards it high (and spooky). She stopped at the panel and disappeared. The owner goes to the group and activates it.

A view screen slides open, and Chief and 'Vadam walk out of a balcony and watch a huge structure rise from the thick fog. This is an incomplete aura that rises from the interior of the Ark core. Cortana's plan is becoming clear.

'Vadham turned to look at the chief.

Thel'Vadam: "Replace. For the ring you destroyed."

John-117: (Blu-ray behind him) "When did you know?"

The sparks lingered from behind and then appeared on the chief.

343 Guilty Spark: "Just - but... I have my hopes. What will you do?"

John-117: "Light it up."

343 Guilty Spark: (Overjoyed) "...and then we agreed! A tactical pulse will completely eliminate local intrusions! I will personally supervise the final preparations."

He enthusiastically flew over the chieftain and 'Vadam, then flew to his new aura, and is now talking to himself.

343 Guilty Spark: "Although it takes time to make the activation index, I will see it in the letter..." (He flies too far)

The arbitrator turned to the chief.

Thel'Vadam: "How do you light it?"

They turned to look at the high-level charity that crashed in the distance, realizing that Cortana still had the aura index needed to activate the new installation 04.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
